fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Gen 9 (Fanon)
Pokemon Gen 9 is a fanmade (article) version of the 9th generation of Pokemon. In the fictional Skaphosian region. It's a european like region but it is completely fanmade and non-existent (however some areas are inspired from parts of countries). The region has several kingdoms with a capital city/town/village. It's the largest region in the game and rewards exploration. The story will change based on choices. New Z-Moves, Megas, are in there. Gyms take place outdoors usually, the gyms involve a puzzle before you fight the "Gym/Trial Leader". Lot of mythological creatres became pokemon. Dynamax is removed. MAIN SUMMARY OF EVERYTHING (TL;DR) *'Tons of new Pok mon and forms': About 100-120 new Pok mon, 25 new Regional Variants, 25-30 new Mega Evolutions, Dynamax is removed. In total, the National Dex will reach exactly 1000, the 1000th Pok mon will be very special. *'A large explorable region': The biggest region ever, with 13 "Kingdoms", each with a capital city. Each kingdom has its own currency to buy special items you can't find easily or buy in stores. All kingdoms have a dungeon/cave/area dedicated to a specific type of Pok mon. **''The Story'': The story involves choices, what you do will affect later parts of the game. In addition, there are optional side-stories/quests along the way that will help you understand the kingdoms more. **''The Antagonists'': The evil team "Team Invincta", there may be another group controlling the evil team from the shadows.. There are multiple villains though, including evil Knights and a man who wants to use the souls of Pok mon. **''The Path to the League'': There are trials in this game, with 3 parts: "The Test" involves you solving puzzles, "The Battle" involves you fighting a few trainers, and "The Climax" involves you fighting the Trial Master. Get 8 Badges, get 1st in the Pok mon League Qualifiers, and enter the Elite Four and beat the Champion. *'6 Skills/Classes': **''Prospector'': The Underground from Gen 4 returns. You can build a Secret Base and go underground (or above ground) and find valuable stones, Type Plates, and Fossils. **''Farming'': Harvest berries and crops. You can use these items to create drinks or foods that enhance your Pok mon like Feebas and easier chances to get Shinies. **''Defeater'': A skill that involves you defeating Pok mon. You are tasked to defeat a certain number of Pok mon. Raising your rank will allow you to fight rarer Pok mon and Mega Pok mon. **''Transmutation'': Connects with the new gimmick called Auras, harvest energy and combine with items to create item/ability hybrids. **''???: *'New Gimmick, "Auras": Gen 6 had Megas, Gen 7 had Z-Moves, Gen 8 had Dynamax, this generation has... '''Auras. Auras are a hybrid of items and abilities that require harvesting energy and combining it with a held item. Auras can be placed on Energy Signets to use them, some auras are passive while stronger ones require activation and can only be used by one Pok mon in your team. *'Achievement System': Each kingdom has easy, normal, and hard tasks to do. You will be rewarded with valuable items and a Medallion that enhances things in each kingdom. One medallion gives you faster time to grow berries. *'New Gameplay Modes': There are 8 Gameplay modes in the game, some of them are locked until the postgame. **The Dungeons Mode randomly generates dungeons with powerful Pok mon to fight and a superboss at the end. **The Portmaster Mode is similar to mobile app games like Clash of Clans and thus it requires to wait hours, but the rewards are tons of valuable items that your crew gathers. **The Chess Mode: There is a side game that is similar to Chess. **''The Colosseum & The Battle Tower'': In the postgame, the PWT Returns, with Elite Four joining the tournament. The Battle Tower from Gen III and IV returns. **''The Elemental Arena'': In this arena is a postgame location that allows you to learn special moves that cannot be learned from breeding or level up. To learn these moves you must actually use your Pokémon and battle. They are quite OP, very useful for Double or Single matches, but not every Pokémon can learn it. **''(Legendary) Raids'': Raids are related to the Dungeons Mode, but the way to capture most Legendary Pokémon is through the Legendary Raids, Pok balls don't work here. They are sort of similar to Dynamax Raids, but they have a location. Nuzlocke is not recommended. Raids consist of fighting powerful Energized Pokemon, solving puzzles, and a giant ultra-powered up Legendary. Energized Mega Pokemon appear as mini-bosses. The final bosses have 6-8 Moves (cheaters!). Defeating the boss gets you the ability to catch them (outside of the Raid Arena) and you also get some good items. **''The Pok mon Games'': Very similar to Super and Hyper Training, raise IV and EVs more easily with this mode. **??? *'Energized and Corrupted Pok mon': You will encounter powered up Pok mon in the game, they are related to the story and the regions past. They have several powers like increased stats, double the HP, summoning weather, and Mega Evolving without the need of a Mega Stone. Energized Pok mon must be defeated before their "curse" wears off in order to catch them. Story The story is the same as any other game, beat 8 gym leaders, E4, and champion. This time there are several side stories and the main story, of course, your choices determine what happens. The Anima Cells Note: This could be scrapped and instead there would be 6 scattered across the region, as this object is related to the Transmutation Class. The Anima Cells are powerful spherical like objects that give life to the Skaphos region. There are 23 of them in total, 18 minor ones, 4 major ones, and the 1 ultimate one. There are 18 scattered across the region hidden away somewhere, but not too hidden. The minor cells are based on each Pok mon Type. The major cells are larger, hidden with protection, located in the North, East, West, and South of the region. The Ultimate Cell is located in the heart of the region, guarded by the legendary Pok mon. The minor Type Cells don't do much, but Pok mon matching the Type React to it. There are energy springs in certain part of the region that allow you to harvest "Animus Energy" Regular Story *'The Main Evil Team': The evil team is some cult, they control the black markets, they also have committed domestic terrorist acts I guess? *'Path to the Pok mon League': You have trials again, they are separated into three sections ***The Test: Like trials, there is some sort of trial to test your skills. One trial involves you searching for Ghost Pok mon in a mansion. ***The Battles: You will face some Pok mon trainers before you fight the Type Specialist similar to how Gyms had trainers before the Leader. ***The Climax: The real battle begins, the civilians gather and watch your match, aim to defeat the Type Specialist! *'The Qualifiers to the League': After you beat all 8 Trial Leaders, the "Conference" will loom. It's a 256 person tournament (wow!). Whoever wins earns a spot to enter the league and defeat the Champion. Of course, first, you must scale the great Mt. Olympiugh. It seems annoying and stupid, but Skaphosians really love trials and battles. Bringing back the key item is the ticket in the Conference. There will be a couple of trainers to fight who are also trying to climb the mountain too. Once you are all set, this is "Victory Road Pt. 2". This tournament will have you facing off 8 trainers, a , , , , , , your female rival, and finally your main rival. These trainers are very strong, they will use items, strong Pok mon, some use Z-Moves and Mega Pok mon. It starts as a 3v3, but later goes to 4v4 and the final match is a 6v6 versus your rival. Characters Main Characters Antagonists *'Evil Team': They use Pokemon like Bronzong, Houndoom, Bisharp, Aegislash, "Demon 2", Golbat, Alakazam, Grumpig, Muk, Weezing, etc. I keep changing their concepts, probably because I want it to be cool. *'The Soulbringer': A wise middle aged man who seeks to use souls of humans and Pok mon for eternal life, wisdom, and power. He uses the Ghost Anima Cell Kingdoms Originally kingdoms were a location, but this was changed to be a large area, what you read is the capital city/town/village in the description. Each kingdom has their own currency. *''Main Kingdom'': The main kingdom, the main attraction is some sort of Trading System that allows locals to trade valuable items and Pokémon (a major part of the Online experience). *''Desert Kingdom'': A kingdom in the desert, full of gold. You can increase your Explorer Skill and Defeater Skill by exploring dungeons with corrupted Pokémon. There lies an ancient temple which is one of the biggest areas in the game as there are several puzzles and rooms to explore, but you will find ancient relics that are valuable. *''Knight Kingdom'': A kingdom that introduces the Explorer Skill, there are several mines. The kingdom is home to Knights, who defend the kingdom, but also the rest of the region. *''Dark Kingdom'': A kingdom in the east. A dark gloomy environment is full of Ghost, Poison, Dark, and Bug Pokémon. The kingdom sells various types of clothing and also introduces the Defeater Skill. *''Trade Kingdom'': A kingdom of several market stalls, other Pokémon Regions import their items here as well. *''Dragenes Kingdom'': A viking like kingdom, many of these inhabitants raise and use Dragon type Pokémon, up north is another tribe who they are at war with who use Ice type Pokémon. In the north of the kingdom lies the most dangerous Ragnarir, a powerful Ice/Dark Pokémon. *Jungle Kingdom: After you take a ship to the jungle area of the game, you will explore the vast jungle areas and find the Jungle Kingdom, there are several farming plots there. *''Crystal Kingdom'': In the secluded forest lies a hidden kingdom of Fairy, Grass, and Bug Type Pokémon, these people have set up traps because of evil people who tried to cause damage there. *''Woodland Kingdom'': Through the forest and near the peaks is a kingdom that resembles Fortree City from the Hoenn Region. *''The Old Kingdom'': A land in the Badlands of Skaphos, it has perished, the broken structures still stay, it is impotant to the story. *''TBA'' *''Eastern Kingdom'': Across the sea in the east is an archipelago, it is inaccessible until the postgame. Not part of this is other areas like the Fossil Island, where you can catch Primal Fossil Pokemon like Primal Rampardos. Pokemon List Not in exact order, there's more to add, including more new evos of old Pokemon Notes: There needs to be a legit (strong) Steel, Ghost (ghost needs some representation), Electric/Fighting Add some Fighting and Poison Type, a Ghost Pok mon based on another object, Bug Type Need to be added #Some 2-stage poison type? #Some Ghost Type based on object, not many Ghost Types here. #Strong Steel Type #Strong Electric Type #Strong Fighting Type? #Electric/Fighting??? #Another Bug Type? Regulars So there are actually 15 legendaries! 6 are the Elemental Beast and the first mascot, 6 are based off the 7 Deadly Sins, with the second mascot being the 7th one. The third mascot is the last one. There's 3 mythicals. #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #(Free Space) #'Jynx Evolution (Ice/Psychic)': Jynx gets an evo #'Drifeppelin (Ghost/Flying)': Evo of Drifblim, only gains a little bit of more bulk, it has a new Ability though. #'Scrafty Evo (Dark/Fighting)': Scrafty gets an evo, its Special Attack was decreased and given to its HP, it gains a little bit of speed and attack #'Mightior' (Rock/Flying): Evolution of Minior #Ancient Beast: Fire Phoenix/Qiln/??? (Fire/Flying(?)) #Ancient Beast: Water Serpent (Water/Psychic): A water serpent. #Ancient Beast: Earth Golem (Rock/Grass) #Ancient Beast: Wind Pegasus (Flying/Fairy): A majestic pegasus, its mane is cloud like, it almost looks like it is fire. #Ancient Beast: (Fairy/Electric), (Electric/Dragon): A golden dragon, its scales are crystal like. #Ancient Beast: Dark Knight(?) (Dark/Fighting): #Mascot Legend 1 (Ground/Fighting) #Accursed Beast (Lust) #Accursed Beast (Gluttony) #Accursed Beast (Greed) #Accursed Beast (Sloth) #Accursed Beast (Envy) #Accursed Beast (Pride) #Accursed Beast/Mascot Legend 2 (Wrath) Dark/Fire #Mascot Legend 3 (Steel/Psychic) #Mythical 1 Boar (Electric/Ground): A boar Pokemon, it is the second largest and heaviest Pokemon behind Eternatus. #Mythical 2 Beast (Normal/Ghost) #Mythical 3 Dex 1000 Skaphosian Forms *Gen 1 **Growlithe (Ice): Growlithe were taken by the ice vikings, they adapted to the cold. **Arcanine (Ice): Arcanine has grown a bit more fur, its teeth have become larger than normal. **Ekans (Poison/Fire): It lived in caves and hot climate, it appears in the jungle or volcano based areas. **Arbok (Poison/Fire): Arbok has been buffed. *Gen 2 **Ursaring (Fighting/Fairy): Now this will be hard to explain... Ursaring was getting high on mushrooms and stuff in the Mystical Forest, it gained a light blue color and has a bit more fur, its neck has a tusk like scarf(?) Ursarings stats got a boost too, its a bulky but slow fighter. **TBA *Gen 3 **Nuzleaf (Fire/Grass): Now here's a Fire/Grass, Nuzleaf attacks from far with leaf projectiles but in close encounters uses its fire attacks. **Shiftry (Fire/Grass): Shiftry are gatekeepers in the jungle, they also have gained fire powers. Tribal leaders use them. *Gen 4 **Luxio (Electric/Ice): Version exclusive with Skaphosian-Arcanine **Luxray (Electric/Ice): Version exclusive with Skaphosian-Arcanine.. **Riolu (Ghost/Fighting)/(Psychic/Fighting)/whatever **Lucario (Ghost/Fighting)/(Psychic/Fighting)/whatever *Gen 5 **Sandile (Water/Ground): It lived in the desert but learned to adapt to the water, it now has a light greenish color. **Krokorok (Water/Ground): It lived in the desert but learned to adapt to the water, it now has a light greenish color. **Krookodile (Water/Ground): It not only can attack its enemies from underwater, but it also swims through sand by digging holes. It is quite dangerous, it gains the ability Strong Jaw. **Frillish (Water/Electric): The sea has changed Frillish, it has gained Electric typing. **Jellicent (Water/Electric): Skaphosian Jellicent prefers to attack from afar, thus its attack has been lowered than the regular Jellicent and its Spc Atk and Defense has increased. *Gen 6 **Spritzee (Dark/Fairy): The southwest of Skaphos contains some sort of toxic lake, this has spread and thus Spritzee have changed. They are based off of plague doctors. **Aromatisse (Dark/Fairy): Aromatisse' perfume is different, its more of a neutralizer against the extremely toxic gas. It has Immunity and Neutralizing Gas. Aromatisse has gotten a good stat boost. It has access to Sludge Bomb, Aromatherapy, Dark Pulse. *Gen 7 **TBA *Gen 8 **Impidimp (Fire/Fairy): Corrupted and has turned a bit red, its hair follicles don't really exist, instead they are now spikes. **Morgrem (Fire/Fairy) **Grimmsnarl (Fire/Fairy): This regional variant is a bit taller, has wings, looks more menacing and has spikes rather than its hair. What else to add? #Possessed Mirror (Ghost/Steel): With Magic Bounce, Mirror Armor. It learns Doom Desire! Wow! Two-stage evolution. #Camel (Originally there was a Camel, but it was replaced with the Sphinx, Camerupt is available though) #Skaphosian-Gothitelle (Dark/Psychic) #Gorgon/Medusa (Poison/Fairy), (Poison/Dark): Special ability that may freeze the opponent if they make contact? #Skaphosian Pyroar (Fire/Flying): Becomes a Manticore? Maybe the Manticore Pokemon will be 2-stage Electric/Fighting? New Mega Evolutions #Mega Machamp (Fighting) #Mega Nidoking (Poison/Ground) #Mega Nidoqueen (Poison/Ground) #Mega Flygon (Bug/Dragon) #Mega Milotic (Water/???) #Mega Drapion (Poison/Dark) #Mega Rhyperior (Rock), loses ground typing #Mega Electivire (Electric) #Mega Magmortar (Fire) #Mega Mamoswine (Ice/Ground) #Mega Bisharp (Dark/Steel) #Mega Haxorus (Dragon) 8 more to come... Unconfirmed *Some Pokemon inspired by Thor (Electric/Fighting) *A pokemon that is just Jell-O, it has bones of Pokemon, a berry, some sort of eye, and a broken pokeball. (Ghost/Water) Gameplay The controls are almost exactly the same as it would play on the upcoming Pok mon Sword & Shield. Legendary Raids Raids appear in the Dungeons Mode, but the way to capture most Legendary Pok mon is through the Legendary Raids. They are sort of similar to Dynamax Raids, but they have a location. Nuzlocke is not recommended. Raids consist of fighting powerful Energized Pokemon, solving puzzles, and a giant ultra-powered up Legendary. Energized Mega Pokemon appear as mini-bosses. The final bosses have 6-8 Moves (cheaters!). Defeating the boss gets you the ability to catch them (outside of the Raid Arena) and you also get some good items. *'Embers of the Inferno': Take your party into the depths of the fire mountain as you go on a hardcore battle. You can only carry a handful of healing items (given). You will fight Horde Battles, Double Battles, and Triple Battles of Energized Fire, Poison, and Ground Type Pokemon (Megas may appear). The final wave you will fight the Fire Beast Legendary (Ifrit). The Fire Legendary will grow in size and will have increased power, triple the HP than normal, and can summon allies. Fire Types are recommended as they are immune to the burning terrain that will chip a little bit of HP. Ground, Water, and Rock Types take only a small bit of Damage (like 10). *'The Undersea Lair': Take your party into an undersea lair as you fight Water, Rock, and possibly Grass Type Pokemon until you reach Water Beast Legendary (Hydra). There are some water related puzzles as you go through doors, its a labyrinth, be careful. *'The Shining Temple': Enter the temple of light and battle Fairy, Psychic, and Electric Pokemon until you reach the powered up Light Beast Legendary. It is very complex to navigate as there are several light puzzles. *'Prison of Darkness': Enter a laboratory/prison setting and fight Dark, Ghost, Dragon, and Ice Type Pokemon until you awaken the Dark Beast Legendary. *'Center of the World': In the middle of Skaphos lies the Earth Beast Legendary but you must defeat Rock, Steel, Ground, and Grass Pok mon. *'The Tower in the Sky': Scale the tower while dealing with Flying, Bug, and Normal Type Pokemon. The Wind Beast Legendary (it's not Rayquaza). Advanced Techniques In the "Tower of Power", you will battle Type specialists, when you beat them you will be able to learn "advanced techniques", which are just nifty moves that may be competitive. Take your Sharpedo and learn the move "Sponge Shield", Sponge Shield blocks 75% damage of Water and Poison attacks, the 4th turn will reflect 25% of the damage that was inflicted on you, in total 100% unless it wasn't attacked. In order to learn, your Sharpedo must battle the Water masters, it can't be learned so easily. Skill System There will be 5-6 "Skills/Classes" in the game, you can train all of them, there are no restrictions. They are very important as they allow you to access end game content, rare items, and rare Pok mon. As you progress, your "Rank" gets higher. *'Explorer Skill:': A skill that involves mining and exploring, this is similar to The Underground from Generation 4. *'Farmer Skill': A skill that involves farming, but will later involve mixing things. Harvest berries, but also... crops! These items are very helpful to competitive trainers because they can raise EVs *'Defeater Skill': A skill involving battling strong Pok mon, in Skaphos, there are several dungeons you will go through while you explore the region. In these dungeons, there are powerful Pok mon that emit some sort of aura that boosts their stats. Your goal is to defeat these Pok mon, as you rank up you will unlock the ability to enter dungeons with rare Pok mon which may have Hidden Abilities. There are also chances for Mega and/or Titan Pok mon to appear, they have all their stats boosted and have their strength matched with your Pok mon. *'Fisher Skill': There are several fishing spots to catch Water-type Pok mon, ranking up will allow you to catch rarer Water Pok mon like Feebas or the new Swordfish Pok mon, Swishor. *'Transmutation Skill: There are small craters filed with divine energy, harvest them and create items called "Divine Auras". One Divine Aura can give 5% accuracy boost. *TBA Achievement System Each Kingdom has its own Achievement System that is optional but allows you to access high level items and great perks. There is the Bronze, Silver, and Gold difficulty, Bronze is the easiest, Gold is the hardest. When you complete the Bronze Achievements you will get the Medallion, which has some perks. Getting the Gold version gives you the previous medallion perks and much more valuable ones. For example, the Skaphos Badlands Bronze Medallion gives you the ability to run from Dark Energized Pok mon in battle with a few other perks. Some examples of achievements include doing a task, defeating a certain number of Energized Pok mon, or silly things that require certain conditions. Some achievements won't be able to done unless you progress the game or have a high rank in a Skill. Energized (Boss) Pok mon The spiritual successor Totem Pok mon, you will encounter hundreds of mysterious energized Pok mon with pure and dark energy in the game in the wild. Some of them the player must face in order to progress the story. They have a variety of powered up boosts, such as more EVs than a normal wild Pok mon, can restore HP each turn, and have +1 or +2 in one of their stats. Sometimes in the overworld, a Mega Pok mon can appear with this condition but they have Mega Evolved with a large amount of energy that strangely did not require a Mega Stone, so you won't be able to Mega Evolve them when you catch them unless you have the required Mega Stone. In order to catch these Pok mon, they must be defeated first as strangely the aura renders Pok balls useless, catching them does not keep this condition as they lose it after you defeat them the first time. To fight more of these Pok mon, you must increase your rank in the Defeater Skill. In general, enemy Energized Pokemon can have some of these conditions: *Have boosted stats, 1-6, in occasions in multiple stats (Atk, Def) or even all. Including Evasion and Accuracy. *Double, Triple, or even Quadruple HP than normal *Mega Evolve without the need of a Key Stone *Increased chance to critical hit *Not be affected by status conditions and can't flinch *Summon weather conditions, hazards, and terrains without the need of a move. *Restore HP each turn (typically 1/16, but sometimes even more) *Summon an ally Pok mon *Take less damage than normally There is an alternate version called "Dark Energized" (Corrupted Pok mon), all Pok mon in the Skaphos Badlands have this condition. Pok mon with this condition cannot be fled from until you defeat them - afterwards you can choose to flee, battle, or catch them. Trial Leaders Not in order.. Rock, Grass are planned #Rock: lvl around 12 #Ghost: Lvl around 20-22 #Grass: Lvl around 30-31 #Fairy: Lvl around 33-34 #Water: Lvl around 37 #Ice: Lvl around 42/43 #Ground: Lvl around 48/49 #Steel: The last one, its a double battle, lvl around 55-56 Elite Four & Champ *Poison Lvls around 65: Uses Crobat, TBA, Gengar, Dragalge, and Mega Drapion *Dark Lvls around 65: Uses Hydreigon, Honchkrow, Tyranitar, Scrafty evo, and Mega Bisharp *Dragon Lvls around 65: Uses Garchomp, Kingdra, Bahamut Pokemon, Haxorus, and Mega Dragonite. *Fighting Lvls around 65: Uses Conkeldurr, Kommo-o, Herchilles (new), Lucario, and Mega Machamp *The champions level are 67/68 Advanced Techniques (Moves) The Power Tower is a postgame location that allows you to learn special moves that cannot be learned from breeding or level up. To learn these moves you must actually use your Pok mon and battle. They are quite OP, very useful for Double or Single matches, but not every Pok mon can learn it. Skills/Classes Transmutation Transmutation involves you harvesting energy using a device in "Energy Craters", scattered across the region. As you rank up you can access higher level ones. Harvesting energy allows you to create "Auras", holdable items that give boosts to your Pok mon. You can hold the same ones, so feel free to have one for all six, but certain ones can only be used by one Pok mon. Some auras are passive, others require activation. There are Auras that require some end game items like Focus Sash, but they have been made easier to get. BP is almost useless in this game. There are a few types: Power, Defensive, Support Auras. Power Auras typically increase damage or increase stats. Defensive Auras help you from damage or side-effects, and Support Auras have effects similar to abilities. In fact, some Auras may be even better than some Abilities. You could have two Abilities at once! Auras cannot be knocked off, switched, or removed in battle, but Knock Off does a little bit more damage. Category:Video Game